


Drained

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Drained

I don’t own RPM. Thanks to Amy L who helps fuel my RPM muse. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy!

 

 

“Where are we?” Dillon asked as he looked over at the green ranger. “Ziggy?” He stood and rushed to his friend’s side.

“Ziggy? Wake up,” Dillon shook the unconscious man but he didn’t move.

“Guys? Anyone?” Dillon tried to contact the team. No response.  He looked out the front of the megazord, wherever Ziggy had transported them it was dark and pouring rain, the exact opposite of where they had come from.

Dillon sat down and leaned back in his seat. A couple hours later, Ziggy groaned and rolled out of the seat he had been in.

“You finally awake, sleeping beauty?” Dillon looked over.

“I’m exhausted,” Ziggy crawled back into his seat.

“You managed to transport the whole megazord somewhere. Any chance you know where we are?”

Ziggy looked outside at the still pouring rain and shook his head, “I knew we were going to get hit, so I wanted to dodge, but that’s the last thing I remember.”

“Can you transport us back?”

Ziggy had a flash of worry on his face but quickly hid it, “Let’s wait just a bit longer to see if they contact us.”

Dillon kept leaning back and watching the storm. Soon though he heard quiet snoring from Ziggy. He shook his head and dozed off too. Soon though he awoke, the megazord was shaking.

“Ziggy, hey, get up.” Dillon got close to the window, “Ziggy, get up now. The storm is getting worse. I don’t know if this is a tornado or hurricane, but it is really windy. We need to get out of here.”

Ziggy blinked slowly as he registered what Dillon said, “Let’s see if Dr. K reset things.” He stood up and morphed.

Dillon nodded, morphed, then strapped himself into his seat.

Ziggy stood and placed one hand on Dillon’s shoulder and the other hand on the control panel. “I’ll get you back safe.”

“Dillon? Ziggy? Come in,” Dillon woke to Scott’s voice coming through the megazord speakers.

“Yeah, we’re here,” Dillon responded. He looked around wondering when he lost consciousness. His eyes rested on Ziggy who was again unmorphed and laying on the ground a few feet away.

“Hey, Ziggy? Wake up. We are home.”

“We are on our way to you,” Scott announced.

“Where are we?”

“Just outside the dome. Video surveillance shows the Valve Max just falling from the sky.”

“Well that explains how I was knocked unconscious…”

“How is Ranger Green?”  Dr. K asked.

“He’s unconscious but he’s alive and breathing.”

“You need to get him here quickly. I want to analyze his vital signs.”

“He’s just asleep Dr. K, he’s fine.”

“While completing a transportation the suit relies on Ranger Operator Green’s energy. Normally this is fine, he is not going far and only transporting himself or one other person. I’m surprised he had enough energy to complete transporting a whole megazord, let alone twice in one day.”

“What do you mean? It drains him? Do all of our powers do this?”

“Well, yes but again it’s never to this extent.”

Dillon stopped responding as he looked at his friend on the ground. ‘’I’ll get you back safe’ that’s what Ziggy said, right? Did he know it would drain him like this? Is that why he was sleeping so long earlier?’

The other rangers arrived and got them back into the dome.

“It seems you traveled a few thousand miles,” Dr. K informed looking over the data.

“I don’t care about that, when is Ziggy going to wake up?” Dillon growled. The other rangers had tried to get him to leave the lab but he refused until Dr. K gave him a straight answer.

“I don’t know, Dillon. He’s already done better than I expected but outside of giving him a medicine to wake him, I can’t do anything else.”

“Then give him the medicine.”

“If he is healing it could cause a setback.”

“He’s been out a few days, Dr. K. We have to do something.”

“He could be out for at least a few more days, so just wait for him somewhere outside of my lab.”

Dillon walked out frustrated and headed to his car. Maybe a drive would help him blow off some steam, and some worry.

When he arrived a few hours later, he noticed the group eating in the kitchen, including Ziggy.

“Hey, how you feeling?” he put his hand on Ziggy’s shoulder.

Ziggy yawned, “Hungry.”

Dillon rolled his eyes but pulled up a seat and grabbed some food as well.

Once they were done Dillon followed Ziggy up to their room.

“Seriously, how are you feeling?”

“Just a little tired still, but I’m fine Dillon.”

“Did you know this would happen?”

“If I’m just transporting myself I’m fine, but when I transport someone else I do notice being a bit tired. I was surprised to find out I could transport the zords, but it explained why I felt so exhausted.”

“Why did you transport us again then?”

“We were in danger and had to get out of there. Plus, I didn’t know how long it would take for them to find us, I didn’t even know where I dropped us.”

“What if you used so much energy you died?”

Ziggy shrugged, “You and the zords would be safe.”

Dillon growled, “Don’t just shrug like that. Do you want to die?!”

“No,” Ziggy shook his head. “Had I not found you outside the dome, I probably would be dead by now anyway. If you hadn’t gotten me out of jail, I bet they would have killed me in there. You’ve saved me multiple times. If I could use my life to save you, I would.” He yawned again as he grabbed his stuff to shower.

Dillon got up and grabbed Ziggy by the collar, making him drop what was in his hands.  “Do you really think I’d want to live knowing you gave your life for me? Do you think I’d want to live without you here?”

Ziggy looked surprised, as well as a bit scared due to the yelling.

“I don’t know. I didn’t think about it.”

Dillon let go of Ziggy, “Well think of it next time you decide to do something stupid and try to save me.”

Dillon had turned and started walking toward the door when Ziggy interrupted by whispering, “I’m sorry, but I don’t want to live without you either. That’s why I will keep trying to save you.”

Dillon looked back and noticed Ziggy leaning against the wall, looking like he might pass out. Dillon rushed to his side, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Just tired. Dr. K says I’ll probably sleep a lot the next few days, but because I woke up and everything else looks good I was able to leave the lab.”

Dillon nodded, “Let’s get you to bed then. Your shower can wait until you wake up again,” he led Ziggy to his bed and pulled back the covers to let him in.

Dillon reached down and brushed the brown curls from Ziggy’s face, “Good night, Ziggy.”

Ziggy had his eyes closed and was already passing out when he responded, “Good night, I love you.”

Dillon looked back at Ziggy quickly but the other man was already overtaken by sleep. Dillon just smirked as he cleaned up the shower supplies off the floor and shut off the light. He gave one last glance at the sleeping figure and whispered, “I love you too, Ziggy.”

 


End file.
